Dalton Ross
Dalton Ross is a journalist for Entertainment Weekly and frequent guest on RHAP. Bio Dalton currently writes for the pop culture magazine Entertainment Weekly. He is most well-known for his coverage of Survivor, The Celebrity Apprentice and The Walking Dead. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: October 29, 2010It’s Rob and Russell Plus Dalton Ross Dalton first appeared on RHAP after the seventh episode of Survivor: Nicaragua. He talked about his recently-released podcast The TV Insiders, as well as where Nicaragua falls in his all-time seasons ranking. Second Appearance: May 19, 2011New Survivor Season Rankings from Dalton Ross Dalton and Rob discussed the recently-wrapped Survivor: Redemption Island and Celebrity Apprentice 4. They answer a number of questions, including: *Where does Dalton Ross think that Survivor Redemption Island places on his ranking of 22 Survivor seasons? Did Boston Rob’s win affect Dalton’s ranking? *Does Dalton Ross think that Survivor’s move to Wednesday helped the longevity of the show? *How does Dalton Ross rank the four seasons of the Celebrity Apprentice? *How many more seasons does Dalton Ross think Survivor will go? Third Appearance: February 9, 2012Dalton Ross Ranks South Pacific and Previews the New Seasons of Celebrity Apprentice and Survivor Dalton appeared on the podcast to preview the upcoming seasons of both Survivor: One World and Celebrity Apprentice 5. Fourth Appearance: October 15, 2012Previewing the Celebrity Apprentice All-Stars with Dalton Ross Dalton and Rob previewed the newly-released cast for All-Star Celebrity Apprentice, including their thoughts on who got snubbed. Dalton also briefly talks about his pre-game experience during Survivor: Philippines. Fifth Appearance: June 11, 2014Dalton Ross’ First Look at San Juan Del Sur & Updated Season Rankings Having recently returned from his visit to the set of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Dalton talked to Rob about his experience, as well as the twists coming to the new season. He also officially ranked Survivor: Cagayan on his all-time seasons ranking. Sixth Appearance: February 12, 2015EW’s Dalton Ross on Survivor 30, Celeb Apprentice & More Dalton and Rob talked about the Survivor franchise going into its 30th season and previewed the format of the upcoming Survivor: Worlds Apart. They also talked about the currently-airing season of The Celebrity Apprentice, as well as random tangents about Better Call Saul and The Walking Dead. Other Appearances and Facts *Dalton served as a co-host of Reality Gamemasters, sitting on the sidelines and providing commentary to the action with Rob Cesternino. *Dalton is the creator of the video series "Survivor Talk", which features exit interviews and pre-taped bits with former players. The series disappeared for quite some time, but returned for Survivor: Cambodia. Dalton had Rob on an episode of "Survivor Talk" on October 1, 2015.Survivor Talk: Shirin reveals her shocking last move that you didn't see on TV *Dalton was one of the cohosts of the aftershow Survivor Live with former player Jenna Morasca from seasons 10 to 14. References External Links *[http://www.ew.com/author/dalton-ross Dalton Ross' Entertainment Weekly articles] *Dalton Ross' Twitter page Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Guests Category:People